


No Control

by ZenlessZen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Spoilers, a mess, angst ig, set it off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenlessZen/pseuds/ZenlessZen
Summary: It's like watching a roseJust wither awayWhen beauty crumblesAnd decays





	No Control

**Author's Note:**

> Just a mini thing to get me back into writing based off of Set It Off''s 'No Control'.

_ Tell them to leave. _

 

Akira pleaded silently. He was met with no response. Of course he wasn't. Akechi lay as limp as ever on a pristine hospital room. His fellow Phantom Thieves were surrounding him. He felt claustrophobic. Akira hated it. The room. Everything was too clean. He hated it. There was the quiet beeping of a heart monitor. He hated it. He could feel Yusuke’s hand on his shoulder. He hated it.

 

“Akira. It's time.” 

 

Oh how he hated those words. The last day he would stay in this godforsaken city and Akechi had shown no sign of recovery. No one knew what happened in Shido’s Palace. When they had returned, this was what was left. The genius detective on the ground, eyes rolled back into his head. 

 

The ghastly gunshot echoed in Akira's head. Over. And over. It was his waking nightmare. Just that noise. And how he had abandoned him. They had turned and left. Cowards. Fools. That's what they were. He hated it.

 

Most of all, he hated himself. He hated that he was probably only here because of guilt and a semblance of something that he was clinging on to, desperately. Pathetically. He called it a hope of friendship. Maybe even something more. He hated himself for even considering it.

 

_ You're coming home with me. _

 

Akira gripped Akechi's hand. It was cold. A shudder ran through him. It was like he was already dead. 

 

“Please.” His voice cracked.

 

He didn't even know what he was pleading for. He searched for something to say.  _ I'm sorry.  _ That could have been a place to start. But the words never got past his throat. He couldn't. He couldn't apologise when it meant nothing.

 

Akechi looked ethereal. His hair fanned out over the pillow. His blue sweater vest. Akira knew the color of his eyes by heart. He thought they were beautiful, maybe even angelic. He could almost see the halo.

 

Akechi looked hideous. He was unnaturally pale. His beautiful eyes were hidden by his eyelids. There were tubes hooked up to him. An oxygen mask hiding his petal pink lips. Akira had often dreamed of those lips. He'd never admit it, but if it meant that Akechi would open his eyes he would shout it from the tallest mountain. There was a needle in his arm. He could see the IV drip. He hated it. 

 

_ Remove that damn IV. _

 

Akira wondered what Akechi would do if he could hear his thoughts. Ann was telling him to get up. That they had to go. He remained glued to his chair. It felt like something wasn't letting him leave. Ryuji grabbed him and pulled him away.

 

He began to scream. Kick. Struggle. Beg. He didn't know why. What was he waiting for? He's never going to wake up. And yet, Akira didn't stop. 

 

“Fight!” He screamed at Akechi. “Fight you goddamned bastard! You can't leave like this! I have to yell at you for shooting me!” He broke down, sobbing. He was so tired. So goddamn tired. “I have to…” 

 

He collapsed like a rag doll against Ryuji, sobbing quietly. He felt himself getting dragged away. It was time to go home. 

 

Before the door closed he could hear the frantic beeping of the heart monitor.

 

The door slammed shut, but not before it all coalesced into one long, lifeless beep. 

 

_ I wish my words could cure illness _


End file.
